The Last Wish
by Ichigo Kisses
Summary: Today, Naruto decided to confess her unwavering love for the Uchiha. But it hadn't been the day she thought she would die as well. So what happens when she is a ghost, and Sasuke can still see her? Warnings inside. AU. Rated T to be safe. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Wish**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Summary: Today, Naruto decided to confess her unwavering love for the Uchiha. But it hadn't been the day she thought she would die as well. So what happens when she is a ghost, and Sasuke can still see her? Warnings inside. AU. Rated T to be safe. FemNaru  
**

******Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

* * *

Today was the day…

Waking up to the sound of her beaming alarm clock, a tan, seventeen year-old girl rubbed her sleep deprived eyes. Little pitters of rain could be heard tapping along the tin roof, a slight wind whistling as it travelled. Cold air lay still in the small room, while its occupant lay cosily in the bed. Sitting up, blonde hair stuck out in many directions, goosebumps formed on the deliciously olive skin, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

She was actually going to do it….

Throwing the blanket off of her, long legs hung off the side of the bed. Raising her arms up, the female stretched her body in an almost feline way. Cerulean eyes opened, lusciously long lashes framing the beautiful orbs. Three whisker-like deep scars marring her cheeks, with layered blonde hair moulding around her face. Pink, sultry lips parted into a distinct yawn, insinuating the lack of sleep she had gotten the previous night.

Today mattered more than anything….

After having gone to the bathroom, the well-formed girl made her way over to the mirror on top of the dresser. Eyes examined the figure currently occupying the reflective surface. Bruises ran up distinctively along the side of a perfectly toned stomach, with ribs partly visible. Long slender legs showed off her athletic form, muscles flexing under the skin with each movement she made. Silky, blonde hair, reached just below her slightly-below-average-sized chest, spread prettily around her. Reaching into her wardrobe, she grabbed out her school uniform. A clean, bleached white button-up long sleeved shirt with a dark green tie was dressed onto her figure, along with a matching pleated mid-thigh length dark green skirt. Knee-high white socks showed off her lustrous legs, along with slightly heeled black dress shoes.

She was determined to do it.

Collecting her hair behind her head, she tied it back into a high ponytail, letting her fringe fall around to frame on her face. Taking a step back, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked neat. Walking back over to her dresser, she grabbed out her black school jumper, and headed over to her bedroom door. Walking down into the kitchen, she looked around the lonesome house. It was so _empty. _Packing her lunch into her backpack, she didn't bother grabbing breakfast; she'd be late to school if she did. Heading over to the front door, she grabbed the keys and went out, ready to start the day. Crisp cold air feathered her face as she walked along her street, light spits of rain hitting down onto the pavement. Looking around her, she looked around for that one person she was looking for. Upon not being able to see him, she felt her spirits go down a little. Until she noticed a familiar black umbrella with a certain clan symbol on it. Taking a deep breath, she felt her heartbeat race a little. Mustering up her courage, she called out to him.

"Oi Sasuke!"

The figure up ahead stopped his footsteps when he heard his name. A familiar face turned around to meet her, causing her heart to skip a beat. Dark raven locks fell around his face, with hair spiked up at the back. Deep onyx pools that held a stoic emotion, lit up in recognition as he saw her face. A tall, lean, masculine figure stood in the middle of the wet streets, looking back at her. The dress black pants making his legs look taller, along with the long sleeved white shirt and green tie, complimenting his pale features. Turning around to face her, he let a small, usually unseen, smile, adorn his pale face. Her breath hitched in her throat. That smile….. It made her speechless every time he showed it….. And the best part was….. She was the only one he ever did…

_Flashback_

"_Yo Teme! Why do you always have to beat me at everything? Do you think that you're that great?" A small 12 year old, blonde haired girl spoke to the slightly older male. An annoyed look gracing her cute features. A small, raven haired boy looked back at her. Examining the smaller child, he let out an exasperated sigh. She was just so annoying._

Sasuke Uchiha. Twelve and a half years old; Taller than your average boy; Athletic & Good Looking; Genius; Anti-social. Recently moved to Konohagakure due to his parent's divorce. He considered himself to be lucky for the most part; he still had both parents, despite the fact that they were divorced, he was intelligent, good looking, and his family was wealthy. But he couldn't stand all the god-damned attention he received from the screaming fangirls. All of them throwing themselves at him simply for the factor that he was an 'Uchiha.' If it meant that they would leave him alone, he would gladly give up the legacy. But he of course had to be good looking too.

_The girl whom had just graced him with the new nickname 'Teme' however, was one of the few that did not fawn over the path that he walked. She seemed to actually detest him. For what reason, he didn't know why. But she was a trouble maker._

"_I don't know what you're on about Dobe, but go away." He couldn't even remember her name, and nor did he care either. It had been like this practically the moment they had met, she seemed to hate his very existence, but he just didn't care for hers._

"_The name is Naruto, you asshole!" His eyebrows shot up at the language that escaped the younger girl's mouth. Such colourful words were so uncouth coming from a female's mouth. He turned his lips up in repulsion. He let his disgust show visibly on his face, not even trying to hide it. His father always taught him to avoid girls whom were not raised properly, and this girl was exactly what his father described. He may not like this girl, but he did know about her. As she just so politely told him, her name was Naruto. He knew she was slightly younger than him. And also, she had no parents, he didn't know why, but he knew that she was an orphan. But he didn't care either._

_Turning away from the girl, he made his way away from her. But she wouldn't have any of that. Grabbing onto his shoulder, she spun him around to face her, her face contorted into anger._

"_Oi Teme! I was talking to you!" Clenching her fist tight, she swung it down towards Sasuke's face. But unfortunately for her, Sasuke was much, much quicker. Catching her fist in his hand, which he noticed would have easily broken his jaw bone due to the amount of strength behind it, he twisted her arm behind her back, causing it to be rendered useless. Unless she wanted a broken arm. Glaring at him hard as best as she could, she opened her mouth to retort an insult at him, but Sasuke beat her to it._

"_Is that really the best you can do, deadlast?" What caused Sasuke to say such cruel words, he didn't know. But there was something about this girl that sparked a certain interest and attitude in him that he hadn't felt before._

_Fuming at him, Naruto bit back.  
"Oh yeah! Just you wait till I get my hands on you Teme! You'll be sorry!" Sasuke let a smug smirk form across his mouth at the insult. Something about this, made him happy. In some twisted way._

_Naruto supposed that that was when their rivalry/friendship first began…._

_End Flashback_

That had been more than 4 years ago. And so many things had changed since then. They'd grown up, fought, and somehow, in the end, they became best of friends. But something had changed with Naruto around a year ago…..

She noticed things about him she never had before then. She noticed how graceful he was with each movement he made. How gentle he was with her when she was upset. The special way he treated _just _her. And that was when she slowly began to fall for him. Fall in love.

For months and months she denied herself, telling her it was simply hormones. That there was no logical way that she would actually fall in love with _the _Sasuke Uchiha. He was her best friend; her rival. Never in all of her years of being alive, would she ever have thought she would consider ever wanting him to be her lover of all things. But fate had a funny way of playing out. Her feelings continued to grow and grow, with each passing day, she felt her heart begin to beat more rapidly every time she saw him. And today was the day she would actually tell him how she felt.

Everything that she buried deep inside the inner most depths of her soul, she was going to tell him. Today would either make or break the deep bond that they'd made together, and to be honest, she was scared.

Scared that he'd look at her with those detesting eyes that he gave his fangirls. That he'd reject her in a cruel manner, or worse. That he would never want anything to do with her ever again. Losing Sasuke was the worst possible thing that she could imagine, more so than being rejected.

But she had to try. She couldn't bury this forever. So she had to say it. She had to.

_But it was still scary…_

Gathering up all the courage she had in herself, she walked over to Sasuke. This was it….

"Oi Teme, I have something I have to t-tell you..." Minus one point for her for stuttering. She took in another deep breath as she waited for his response back to her. Eyeing his face, she noticed he rose his eyebrow at her, seeming to have recognised her strange behaviour. Sasuke knew she got embarrassed sometimes, that she'd get gloomy, but he'd never known her to _stutter_….

"What is it, Dobe?" His voice smooth and calm, the words rolling off his tongue. Yet behind the cool composure, a hint of confusion laid dormant. Deep onyx eyes looked over her in worry, locking with her crystal cerulean ones. Pink tints crossed over her scars as she became nervous as what she was about to say. As she opened her lips to speak, she found the words choked in her throat.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she shouldn't. Maybe they'll never talk again. Maybe he'll hate her. Or maybe…. He'll accept it.

It was now or never. Now or never.

Taking in one last deep breath, Naruto let the words come out on their own. She had no control over what she said, so she'd just say it.

"I don't know for what logical reason, but I've fallen in love with a bastard like you." Panting slightly, she widened her eyes at what she just said. That certainly wasn't a romantic confession like she'd hoped, where she'd poor out her heart to him. It wasn't feminine or girly like she thought she'd say it. Instead…. It just sounded like her. It didn't sound rehearsed. It just sounded like how she would talk to him. To an extent she thought that it was good, but it wasn't exactly a lovey dovey confession. But she supposed, it was the best she could do.

Locking her eyes onto his, she felt her heart drop immensely. His onyx eyes were widened in shock, obviously having not expected the sudden declaration. He seemed paler than usual, his whole body tense with not knowing what to say. His pale lips were thinned out into a line that neither had a smile or a frown. His expression was just total nothingness. His dark orbs held nothing; told her nothing of what he was thinking. She didn't know what to do then. She felt her body begin to weigh her down. She hadn't meant for Sasuke to feel troubled by it. And from the looks of it, she'd broken the very friendship she never wanted too.

God she was selfish. She felt so stupid. Why had she suddenly decided to do this? Oh, right. Because she _was _selfish. Looking at the ground, she felt tears brimming around her eyes, ready to fall onto the already wet pavement. At this point, she was soaked, her white school shirt see through and showing her bright red undergarments.

But she didn't care. How could she? She'd just ruined everything. By her own selfish mistake. But she was going to at least try and make Sasuke feel better. She let a bittersweet smile adorn her scarred face. Raising her head, she closed her eyes, keeping the same expression plastered on. She felt so _stupid_.

"Just forget it Sasuke, it doesn't matter anyway…. I'll see you at school hey?" With that being said, she ran as fast as her feet would take her. She had to get away from Sasuke before he saw such a pitiful face on her. She couldn't let her best friend and rival see her with such a pathetic look on her face. So she just ran. She didn't know where she ran too, she just kept running. Her soaking body shivering and close to hypothermia. But she just ran and ran. Thunder roaring in the distance. Running for more than half an hour, she began to feel her legs give way.

She'd ran away from Sasuke. Away from the mistake she'd just made.

Panting and wheezing, she felt her legs collapse beneath her, her body weight crashing down onto the road. Holding herself up with her arms, she stared down at the tar on the road. Her blonde hair matted and dripping with rain, stuck messily to her form. Her legs aching and cold. With her arms shaking, barely supporting her weight. She opened her mouth and panted. Exhaustion kicking itself in as she sat on the middle of the road. Tears that had been on the edging of crashing over her lashes, fell onto her hands. And she just cried. Sasuke didn't answer her, but he didn't have too. She'd known him long enough to know what he was thinking. That same look he gave his fangirls, was one, she knew, that if she stayed there just minutes longer, he would have given her. So she just cried. Why did life hate her so much? First she'd lost her parents, and now, due to her stupid mistake, she'd lost Sasuke.

The sound of running, heavy footsteps crashing into puddles could be heard coming towards Naruto. But she didn't care. She just didn't. So so _stupid. _

A massive honk distracted Naruto from her place on the road as she turned her head to notice an oncoming truck heading straight towards her. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was too late for her to move out of the way. Too late to go and reconcile with Uchiha.

You know how people say that when you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes? Naruto's just did.

A stomach curdling cry.  
"Naruto!"

And it all went black.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there is chapter 1 of The Last Wish! :)  
**

**Please Review and tell me what you think :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Wish**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: Today was the day that I confessed to the bastard. I expected either a rejection, or to have him plain shocked. I didn't however, expect to die... Warnings inside. AU. Rated T to be safe. FemNaru**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

**This is a partial rewrite of the second chapter.  
**

* * *

Onyx eyes stared down blankly, as his former rivals coffin was lowered into the ground. Rain continued to pour as the little gazebo that covered the funeral burial was beginning to weigh down. Silence sounded the air as people mourned the death of someone they held dear. The only noise was the viable sound of sobs coming from a young boy with spiked up hair. No one spoke as they watched, no music played, everyone simply mourning in their own silence. People clung to one another for moral support, yet none dared to breathe a word.

It was the day that everyone wished would never come. The loss of the one person, who'd already lost everything themselves. Who no matter what, would brighten up everyone else's day.

This was the mourning of the time that they'd all lost their sunshine. Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Cerulean eyes opened, long black lashes framing the beautiful orbs. Surveying the room around her, she noticed she was in her old classroom, 12-D. The empty classroom gave an ominous vibe as the wind rattled the windows. Rain drops stained the glass as the sunshine hid behind the clouds. The teacher's desk held a vase of dead flowers, wilted and dry from the lack of care they had received. On the blackboard it surveyed the date, labelling it as the fourteenth of March, more than a month since she had passed away. Naruto felt her heart drop. She was here, yet she was dead, does that mean that she was a ghost? She distinctly remembered the searing pain that engulfed her body once the truck made contact with her body, there was no possible way for her to be alive after all that.

The sound of the door rattling open distracted Naruto from her current thoughts. Turning to face new occupants in the room, she lit up. It was two of her best friends! Kiba walked in hand in hand with his girlfriend, Hinata. Kiba held his nonchalant presence, his shoulders relaxed and his mouth yapping away. Hinata however, seemed almost tense, unsure of how to act around her partner, despite being together for ages, yet she listened to him intently.

"Yo Kiba, Hinata! How's it going?" Naruto called to them in an upbeat voice. However her call landed on deaf ears, Kiba and Hinata walking straight through her. Her entire body went transparent as the couple strode into her, with them having not felt a thing. Whipping around to face them, Naruto called out again.

"Yo Kiba! Hinata! Stop ignoring me you guys! This isn't funny….." Her voice desperate and pleading, wishing to be acknowledged. But once again, her call was unheard. With their backs facing Naruto, she felt herself begin to become frantic.

More and more of Naruto's former classmates flooded into the room, none either seeing her, or hearing her calls. Walking over to Ino, her pale blonde and blue eyed friend, Naruto attempted to touch her shoulder. However, her hand simply went transparent, going straight through the girl's body. Taking a step away from her classmates. Realization hit Naruto, hard. She really was a ghost. None of her classmates could hear a word she had uttered, nor could they feel her touches. Tears stung at Naruto's eyes, as she knelt down at the floor, her face in her hands. Her blonde hair fell around her, undone. She sobbed silently in the corner of the room, no one noticing a thing. It wouldn't matter even if she screamed out at them, no one would hear a word.

Suddenly, silence fell upon the chattering classroom. Light noises of thunder could be heard outside, as the rain continued to fall down upon the school. Looking up from her corner, Naruto's puffy red eyes zoned in on the reason of the room's sudden silence. Sasuke had just walked in.

Sasuke's usually neat, spiked up hair was unkempt and messy. His usually stoic expression held pain as he continued to stare at the ground, his eyes downcast, with dark circles of insomnia discolouring his porcelain skin. His uniform was dishevelled and unironed, with his tie out of place. The usually perfectly dressed Uchiha seemed to just be a shadow of his usual self. Naruto felt pain curl its way around her heart.

She couldn't even imagine how guilty Sasuke would be feeling. She ran away from him, and he hadn't stopped her in time. Sasuke would feel responsible for her death, even though it wasn't even his fault. She had just been stupid. She was just stupid.

If she hadn't confessed to him, she wouldn't have died.  
She wouldn't have broken the bond they had.  
Sasuke wouldn't be feeling guilty.  
They would have continued on with their lives like normal. But because of her own selfish request, she died, and Sasuke felt it was his fault.

Shuffling further into her little corner, Naruto watched Sasuke's movements. His actions weren't fluid and smooth like normal; instead, they looked stiff, almost rehearsed. Making his way over to his seat, everyone's eyes were on Sasuke. Silent condolences were given to him through people's sympathetic looks, much the same as the day of Naruto's funeral. Sasuke sat down at his desk, looking at the ground. Memories played over in his head. He hated the rain. He always had, ever since he was young. He wasn't sure why he even did, he just had. And with this past incident, he began to despise it. But one thing he always remembered was that Naruto always liked to play in the rain…..

_Flashback_

"_Oi Teme! Hurry your ass up!" A fifteen year old Naruto yelled out at the young Uchiha, her voice loud and cheery. Looking outside his window, Sasuke saw her standing at the bottom of his apartment. Sighing to himself, he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. His father, sitting on the couch with a beer in hand and remote in the other, paid no attention to his son. Simply flicking through the channels, his eyes blank and uncaring._

_Grabbing an umbrella, Sasuke opened the front door, however, halting upon hearing his father's voice. "Just don't get the hussy pregnant." The words came out slurred and almost inaudible to Sasuke's ears, but he knew what they were. Anger seeped its way through Sasuke as his father insulted his best friend. But he kept his retort to himself, simply gracing his father with silence as a reply, as he walked out the door._

_Naruto lit up upon seeing Sasuke come out of the house, no longer having to wait, herself as her only company. Her usually bright blonde hair was darkened from the rain, stringy and tangled from the wind. She kept her hands in her jacket as her fingers froze, attempting to warm them up. Her lips a pale blue colour from the coldness of the weather, with her eyelashes holding little droplets of rain in them. Gleaming white teeth stood out as she smiled at him, small dimples adorning her scarred cheeks. Sasuke felt his lips twitch upwards as he began smiling with her._

_Walking out of the driveway of the apartment, Naruto began chattering away about useless nonsense. Sasuke however was in a little world of his own. Opening up the umbrella, Sasuke pretended to listen to Naruto's chitchat. Looking up at the sky, Sasuke saw the raindrops continue to fall down. It looked surreal. Cold puffs of air could be seen coming out of Naruto's mouth as she talked, smiling throughout her conversation. _

_Upon seeing a large puddle ahead of them, Naruto smiled devilishly. Sasuke, not noticing her scheming actions, was given a rude shock when water was suddenly splashed onto his pants. Looking up in horror, he saw Naruto cacking herself. "That's what you get for not listening to me!" Her voice jittering from her fits of laughter, while she held her stomach. "That's why I love rain. You can always splash people when there is a puddle!" Sasuke showed annoyance on his features at her childish antics, but couldn't help but feel content too._

_End Flashback_

Sadness filled Sasuke's expression as he contemplated the memory. He didn't even know how or when he even started caring for the blonde. She somehow managed to weasel her way into his life, and leave a permanent footprint on his heart. But now she was gone forever. He would have no one to play video games with. No one to cry onto, no one to eat loads of junk food with. He wouldn't have the one person in his life that made it worth living.

Time ticked away as Sasuke mechanically went through first period's lesson. Answering each question asked of him correctly, without a single mistake. Everything seemed to be so normal, even though _she_ was gone. People carried on with their lives, people come, and people go. And it seemed that to a lot of people, Naruto was just a phase that hadn't mattered, and Sasuke seemed to be the only one that even remembered who she was. It had been more than a month since her death, but that hadn't made dealing with her loss any easier. Looking outside his window, he watched as the rain made large puddles across the school's oval, the football team tearing up the ground. With each passing minute, the force of the droplets of water became harder as they hit the pavement. Sasuke stared out with blank eyes. When it rains, it pours.

* * *

The bell for the end of school signalled, as students filed out of their classrooms, swarming over to the exit of the school. Several fits of laughter could be heard chorusing around the gates as people jumped into large puddles of water, splashing their friends. Sasuke walked emotionlessly out of the gates and headed in the direction of his home, not bothering to acknowledge the farewells of his peers. The rain had subsided for now, with the sun still hiding behind the clouds, refusing to come out. Sasuke walked slowly in the direction of his apartment, not really wanting to go home. Whenever he hadn't felt like going back to the place he called home, he'd always make his way to Naruto's. She may not have had a family, or anyone to care for her. She absolutely sucked at cleaning as well as cooking. But she always managed to make it feel like there was love in her home, even if she was the only one in it.

He remembered those nights when he was upset and simply needed someone, so he'd just head over to hers…

_Flashback_

"_You better bloody well stay out of my house! You good for nothing child! Just go back to your whore of a mother!" His father yelled at him across the room, Sasuke cowering away in the furthest corner. _

_Sasuke's father, Fugaku, got angry a lot. It could be over the most simple of things, but it was worse when he was drunk, and that's exactly what he was now. Fugaku had managed to land a few blows on Sasuke's right shoulder, a deep purple bruise already forming. Standing up from his place on the ground, Sasuke headed over towards the front door, attempting to escape his father's current outburst. Pulling open the front door, Sasuke bolted out as fast as he could. Hearing his father's shouts slowly dull away into the distance, Sasuke stopped running. Panting and wheezing, he clutched his shoulder. It hurt so much.  
_

Why _did his family have to be so messed up? Why couldn't it have been someone else? His father had serious anger issues, and didn't have a single cent to his name since he was found for fraud several years ago. And his mother was so much worse. She slept around even while married to his father, and left as soon as she found a man with money. Looking up at the sky, he watched at the stars silently shone above him. Each one burning brightly through the dark. Seeing a movement in the corner of his eyes, he looked, noticing an array of shooting stars, filtering across the sky. Closing his eyes, he made a silent wish. Just give him someone whom would love him for who he was. Who would listen to what he doesn't dare say out loud._

_Silence filled the air, as Sasuke stood there in the middle of an old uncared for park, with his eyes still closed. A small chill whirled its way through the park, as Sasuke continued to stand with his eyes closed, facing up at the sky. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there. Minutes, hours, he didn't care. He just enjoyed the serenity. Wind whistled through the empty place, little wisps dancing through Sasuke's raven hair._

"_Sasuke?" A questioning voice called from behind him. Whirling around to face the culprit of the voice, Sasuke felt, that maybe, just maybe, his prayers had truly been answered. Time stood still as he watched the beautiful creature before his eyes. Bright unkempt blonde hair fell around her small featured frame. Crystal cerulean orbs glistened lightly beneath the full moon, illuminating her very being._

"_Naruto?" _

_Looking at him with concerned eyes, she eyed him, looking for signs that anything was wrong. Upon seeing him clutching his shoulder, Naruto knew straight away. An understanding smile graced her face as she slowly walked over to him. When she was close enough that their toes were touching, Naruto placed the grocery bags that she'd been carrying beside her feet. Gently raising her gaze to meet his own, she softened her features, knowing full well as to why Sasuke was upset. Reaching her arms up, she snaked them around Sasuke's broad shoulders, holding him in a firm embrace. Standing up on her tippy toes, Naruto brought her lips to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "It's okay." _

_As she finished whispering those words, Sasuke felt a part of him crack. Snaking his arms around her waist, he squeezed himself into the unfamiliar embrace, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He clung to Naruto's small frame, as though it was the last thing standing between him and his own dark abyss. _

_We all have our broken mirrors. It just takes the right person to fix them. And Sasuke just found his. _

_End Flashback_

As this memory replayed through Sasuke's mind, he had stopped walking. The rain had begun to fall again, almost as though it was playing in sync with his sorrows. He stood in the middle of the empty street, tears streaming down his face, unyielding. Why did he have to lose the one person who meant anything to him? Clenching his fists by his side, Sasuke attempted to stop the unforgiving tears, but they just kept flowing. But the voice he heard next snapped him out of his stupor, his mourning. His eyes widened in shock as his mind reeled to wrap itself around the reality of the situation. It was impossible by all logic that he was to ever hear that voice again. He never thought he would either.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**A/N  
**

**DONE! Rewritten, or at least parts of it :)**

**Words: 2, 563  
**

**Please refer to the next chapter for my reasoning as to why I have decided to edit and change this story. :)  
**

**Review! It makes me write faster!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Wish  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: Today was the day that I confessed to the bastard. I expected either a rejection, or to have him plain shocked. I didn't however, expect to die... Warnings inside. AU. Rated T to be safe. FemNaru**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

**This is a shortened/edited version of the third chapter.  
**

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Naruto didn't even know what had possessed her to try to call out. Sasuke wouldn't hear her, couldn't hear her. But here she was. Standing behind him, calling out to him as though the life she had lost depended on this very moment. When she first noticed Sasuke begin to cry, she felt her unbeating heart break. Seeing Sasuke at his weakest moments always made something in her heart strings tug. She watched as he seemed to be replaying a thought through his head, and with each passing moment, his face contorted into a look that held pure despair.

The rain drizzled over Sasuke, his form entirely soaked, causing him to shiver. His raven locks were flat and dripping, droplets sliding down the back of his neck. Naruto watched on as the Uchiha became a statue, simply standing there. Rain caused Naruto's body to become transparent, each spit of water simply sliding through her being. Naruto chuckled to herself.

How stupid could she possibly be? Sasuke could never hear her now, no matter how much she called out to him, and he never would again. She watched on in longing as Sasuke continued to just stand there, unmoving. The last hope that she had left within her simmered away to nothing, as Sasuke made no action that he remotely heard her. Turning to walk away from her mistakes, her grieving, Naruto felt the heart she didn't have make her subconscious cry.

"Naruto?" A voice called out in pure shock, not believing the reality of this situation. Tension filled the air as the whirlwind of questions gripped itself into the others every word. This was impossible by every means. There was no possible way that Naruto could be alive, yet Sasuke, dared to question it. So instead of simply standing there in his sorrows, he turned around to search for the one face he missed and loved, with every fibre of his being. The sight he saw in front of him made his eyes widen tremendously, not actually believing what they were seeing.

There, in front of him, was the slightly translucent form of Naruto, her back facing his shocked being. Dropping his bag off of his soaked shoulder, he watched as the form of Naruto turned around to face him, her crystal eyes wider than his own. Their eyes locked onto one another's, slightly translucent cerulean and onyx, both holding questions and wanting answers, yet neither knew the right words to speak. Naruto brought her hands up to her face, covering her mouth, with one hand crossing over the other. Tears brimmed at her eyes as she knew, that Sasuke, he actually _heard_ her. Sasuke however, didn't cry, he simply watched on in shock, not knowing what to say in this current predicament.

Rain continued to fall down as the others stood there, not knowing what to do, in case what they were seeing of the other right now, may very well have been a dream. Sasuke had too many questions to contain that he had to speak the very one that was on the tip of his tongue.

"What the….?" It hadn't been an intelligent question, and Sasuke knew that very well. But due to the current situation, it didn't bother him that he was dumbfounded in this very moment. Naruto let a little chuckle escape her sultry pink transparent lips. She knew why Sasuke had asked that question, and she wanted to know the answer as well.

"We're in the same boat here Teme, you're as clueless as I am." It wasn't everyday that your best friend's ghost would come to visit you, nor was it normal for them to be able to speak to you.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Dobe. You're telling me, that you just suddenly woke up in our classroom this morning?" His reply was a curt nod as the sun-kissed blonde surveyed the room around her. Sasuke was currently sitting in front of her, his legs and arms crossed as he sat up on his bed. He shook his head, trying to think of any reasons as to why his friend would even be a ghost, and especially as to why he of all people, could see her.

Naruto occupied the floor, which was littered with magazines and video game cases, all scattered around her. She sat down with her legs crossed, her arms holding onto the bottom of her legs, rocking back and forth. She held that same childish expression she always had, never really taking anything seriously. She still had the same clothes on that she wore the day she passed away – it seemed as though they went with her for some reason. She wasn't transparent anymore, seeing as there was nothing solid actually going through her. Looking around, she sighed in partial relief. The room hadn't changed as much as she thought it would have, considering how much different Sasuke seemed when she had seen him this morning. She let a small smile adorn her face.

"I missed you." The sudden array of words seemed to spill out of nowhere. The raven haired teen who just spoke them, hid his face in his knees with his arms encircled around them. His whole body was tense and shivering, nervous and also cold from still being dripping wet. His muscular arms clung to his body, as though they were his only shield. Naruto looked up at him in longing. Longing to once again embrace him like she had done so in that park that one night. That she could whisper in his ear that everything would be alright. Yet those were the few words she couldn't say. Because she honestly didn't even know what was going to happen to herself. Whether one day she may disappear, and truly, never see him again.

They didn't voice about her confession, because they didn't want to make things more confusing than they already were, so instead, they sat in silence, with Naruto watching Sasuke, while he simply sat there, silent tears once again rolling down his cheeks. He was happy to see Naruto again, but he knew, that it would just make it all so much harder to say goodbye. Naruto however, was the first one to try to lighten the mood.

"Aw c'mon Teme. We get to see each other again, and you're all sooky? Cheer up aye. I miss my bastard of a best friend." Her face held a partial forced grin, her scarred cheeks adorned with those signature little dimples, while her eyes shone brightly, smiling within themselves. She stood up, signalling for him to do the same. He complied, thankful for the blonde's efforts to lighten the mood.

"Now you need to warm yourself up, otherwise you will get one beast of a cold." The blonde stood there with her hands on her hips, a concerned look crossing her face. Sasuke let a little chuckle escape his lips. She certainly hadn't changed, forceful as always. Walking over to his wardrobe, he pulled out a freshly cleaned purely white towel, and threw it on the bed. Making his way back to his bed, he sat down once again, his long lean legs hanging over the side. All the while, Naruto watched him with a smile. Until he pulled his shirt over his head.

Naruto spluttered a little as his defined abdomen was revealed to her, toned muscles flexing with each movement he made. Naruto's face went red as the Uchiha sent a little smirk her way when he caught her looking at him. Bringing the fresh towel to his head, Sasuke began drying his hair. His pants hanging low on his hips, with the elastic band of his bonds underwear clearly visible through the top. A distinct V was seen leading down to his crotch area, with little droplets of water still clinging to his abdomen. Turning away from the sexually arousing sight, Naruto looked around the room once more. Same as usual it seemed. Textbooks lying here and there, cans of soft drink, posters of bands, and a photo of Sasuke and her hanging on the wall.

Registering that last thought in her mind, Naruto looked back at the picture. In the photo, Naruto had her right arm around Sasuke's shoulder, dragging him down partially. She was wearing a slim fitted dark purple dress, with her hair done up in a bun with small loose curls framing around her face. Her ears held little dangling jewels and a necklace with a blue crystal held together by a leather strap, hung off her throat. Sasuke was wearing a casual button up blue shirt with black skinny jeans, his hair styled in its signature way. Naruto had her eyes closed with a big grin showing off her gleaming white teeth. Sasuke held a more conventional smile, as he was being pulled down. Naruto smiled at the memory. That had been at Sasuke's seventeenth surprise party. All of his friends knew that his father wasn't going to do anything for his birthday, so Naruto wanted to do something fun for him. They ended up having a massive party in Naruto's shabby little apartment, where Sakura said that she simply _had_ to dress up all pretty for Sasuke.

_Flashback_

"_SURPRISE!" A large group of teenagers chorused out at once, causing a certain raven haired teen to be shell-shocked. His eyebrows shot up, his whole form jumping back, not having expected the sudden shock. Onyx eyes looked around the room of people, eyes wide and questioning. Looking back at Naruto, he saw she had taken off a large white coat she had been wearing on their walk here, to reveal a beauty hidden beneath. Long tan legs stood out as a short violet coloured dress clung tightly to her body, complimenting her curves. She stood next to him with a large grin on her scarred face, looking at him brightly. _

"_Happy birthday bastard, hope it's good." She grabbed him around his shoulder and dragged him down, planting a kiss on his cheek. A blush crossed his porcelain coloured skin, as he too, let a small smile cross his face. A large flash blinded his sight as he looked in front of him, to see his bright pink haired friend Sakura holding a camera, a large grin on her face. Naruto looked at Sakura, a smile on her face. _

_Turning back to Sasuke she poked out her tongue at him. "You didn't seriously think I'd let you have another birthday without a party right?" Her hair was pinned up, and she was wearing makeup. Not much, but enough to still make her outstanding features stand out even more. Sasuke let a small smile play at his lips once again as he watched her antics. Shaking his head, he brought his lips up to her ear.  
_

"_You look beautiful."_

_Naruto didn't think she could blush more._

_End Flashback_

After the memory had finished replaying through her head, she turned around to look back at Sasuke. Whom had finished both drying himself of any excess water, and now wore crisp, dry clothes. Smiling at him, she let a little twinkle form in her eye. "So what are we going to do now?" Naruto hadn't meant an activity or anything too actually 'do', she meant about their current predicament. She had nowhere to go to, and no one else she could talk to. Sasuke simply looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing either.

Standing there in silence for several minutes, Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"Well I haven't eaten anything all day, so I figure I should. Then we can probably just come back up here and watch something? Nothing better to do." Sasuke spoke in a nonchalant tone, as though it was an obvious idea. Naruto rolled her eyes. Just like old times.

* * *

After several hours of movies and Naruto watching Sasuke play video games by himself, they simply lay there in the dark, with Sasuke's favourite music playing in the background. Rain continued to pour down onto the roof of the Uchiha's home, wind whistling through the air as the trees lightly hit against the window. The moon provided little light, as it shone through the window, illuminating the bedroom. Silence ensued as the two lay side by side on the floor, both facing the other. Sasuke had his eyes closed; movements of rising and falling as he breathed evenly, indicating his sleeping figure. His entire form was relaxed as he lay there, peaceful. Naruto however, did not welcome her sleep, afraid that this time, she may never wake up. She simply looked on in longing at Sasuke, wishing that just one more time she could touch him, praying that she could.

Lifting her hand up, she gently tried to move an out of place piece of hair that had fallen onto his cheek. As she stroked her finger along his cheek, her hand simply glided through his face, becoming transparent. Sadness filled her. She really would never be able to touch him again. The one person that held an unmoving place in her heart, and she felt tears sting her eyes. Little pools of liquid spilled out of crystal cerulean, her long black lashes wet, tears rolling down her face. Shaking wracked her body as she wept to herself.

If she could, she would take back everything she had done. She would have not have let herself collapse on the seemingly empty and wet road. She would not have run away from the one person she never should have left. She would not have acted upon her feelings and confessed to her best friend. She would not have let her selfishness get in the way of one thing that mattered. Why did her heart have to betray her? Why did her life have to betray her? She had lost everything. She lost her life, her love, her family, and now, she knew that she would lose Sasuke very soon.

_Flashback_

"_324, we have an accident on 133 Main Street in Central City. I repeat we have a car accident on 133 Main Street in Central City. A truck has rolled over onto a family vehicle containing three passengers."_

_Sirens echoed through the city, as cars halted traffic to allow a speeding ambulance rush to an emergency scene. Police and fire fighters were already at the tragic site, as they tried to free any live passengers from beneath the rolled over truck. Swarms of people gathered around the area as they watched on in anticipation and worry, wanting to know whether anyone was hurt. Police held back crowds as they tried to take pictures and attempt to help in any ways possible._

_Fire fighters wrenched the truck off the top of the car, yelling out for any possible survivors._

"_Is everyone okay in there?" _

_Silence was the reply the desperate worker received as disappointment crept its way into each witnesses heart. Signalling for his men to stand back as emergency medical workers went to collect the corpses, a little voice called out in the chaos._

"_Help me.." Shock filled the workers face as his eyes widened at the little voice. Calling back his party, each attempted to free the tiny girl, medical officers on hand at the ready. Pliers, muscle and machinery were used carefully upon the already destroyed vehicle, each worker afraid that a single wrong move could completely crush the owner of the tiny voice. Bending the roof of the car back, a small, delicate tanned face was visible. Little tears cascading down from her long lashed eyes. After several agonising minutes, the girl was pulled free, deep whisker-like cuts engraved onto her pretty face. Confused and nauseous, the little girl cried out. The worker let a little smile form on his face. Everything wasn't for nothing after all._

_End Flashback_

Touching the scars on her cheeks, Naruto continued to cry. She remembered that was the day she lost her parents and her home. They were trying to move to Konoha at that time, but had crashed on the way. It was meant to be her new life, but instead, it was just a bad memory.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out to her, having woken from her sobs. Concern was etched into his features as he watched his best friend cry. He always did hate seeing her cry. Naruto didn't usually cry, but when she did, she always caused him such heartache. Her tears began to cease as she attempted to calm herself down, having heard his voice. "What's wrong?" He knew the reason why, but he always knew that Naruto was much too stubborn to ever tell unless probed too. Tears once again wracked her form as she cried to herself. Sad and sorrowful. Reminiscent and hurting. Scared and unsure. Naruto didn't know what to do with herself. She never had even when she was alive.

"What do you think will happen to me?" She asked. Her beautiful eyes glistening and wet. Moonlight illuminated her transparent being, unsure little arms wrapping around herself, protecting her from anything. Sasuke felt his heart drop once again as he watched his best friend break down. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't hold her in his arms.  
He couldn't wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
He couldn't stroke her hair and let her know everything was going to be alright.

So he just lay there. Wishing that everything could be how it used too.

* * *

**A/N**

**Before people start raging at me for changing this, please let me explain myself.  
**

**I 100% fully intend to complete this story. I thoroughly enjoy writing it (: I honestly, rushed it and just up and finished it like that, and I know fully well, that I could have made it so much better. So that is what I have decided to do. I didn't go into much depth with Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, and intend to dig further into that by adding a couple more chapters. I am also going to be changing the ending. So please do not hate on me for that :)  
**

**I am also sure that a lot of you agree the last ending that I came up with was rather rushed, and I know full well that it was. So I hope no one minds me changing it much :) I just intend to add more depth to my story, and make it better. As I know it could fully well be :)  
So, you're going to get a longer 'The Last Wish.' I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.  
I have also begun and nearly finished writing the fourth chapter, so no need to fret. :)  
I hope to see your ongoing reviews! (:  
**

**IchigoKisses out xx**

**Words: 2,935**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Wish **

**Chapter 4  
**

**Summary: Today, Naruto decided to confess her unwavering love for the Uchiha. But it hadn't been the day she thought she would die as well. So what happens when she is a ghost, and Sasuke can still see her? Warnings inside. AU. Rated T to be safe. FemNaru  
**

******Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

* * *

Thunder awoke the raven haired Uchiha from a semi-peaceful slumber as he shot up from his current position on the floor. Rain hit the roof hard as lightening danced through the dreary morning sky, each burst of light more frightening than the last. Bringing his hand to his face, he attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Looking down at Naruto, he was greeted with an empty spot next to him. Fear and dread engulfed his form. Frantically sitting up, he searched his room.

Upon seeing bright sunshine locks, relief washed over Sasuke's entire being. The tension and fear that had built up in his core wilted away into nothing. A translucent form of Naruto stood in the middle of the kitchen, back facing to Sasuke. Long blonde hair fell down along her back, still lying against the uniform which she had died in. A light hearted hum could be heard coming through her closed lips, the sound resigning to fall only upon Sasuke's ears. Leaning against the wall frame, he smiled contemptibly. Resting his head upon the creaking old walls, Sasuke closed his eyes, silently listening to the soft tune. A sudden crack of thunder pulled Sasuke out of his peaceful moment, his mind registering the transpiring events that had occurred over the past twenty-four hours.

The tan blonde whirled her form around, wide cerulean eyes staring into deep obsidian. Silence sounded the room as the humming stilled in Naruto's throat, her pink sultry lips closed. Rain hit patted lightly along the tin roof, echoing slightly. A small smile played along Naruto's mouth.

"Morning bastard." She spoke, the words playfully roaming off her tongue. Sasuke once again, let a smile he only showed her, grace along his face. A chuckle escaped through Sasuke's lips once again, as he watched Naruto stand awkwardly, unsure what to do. Sasuke was about to open his mouth to speak, when a sudden crash noised behind him. Raising her cerulean eyes too eye for the cause of the noise, Naruto noticed Sasuke's entire stature tense. It appeared his father had awoken.

Grumbling and curses chorused down the staircase, Fugaku's feet stomping along every step. Naruto looked Sasuke's father over once he came into view, surprised at how the man appeared. Fugaku was once an extremely successful business man, one with an impressive amount of money to his name. Now you would not recognize him to be the same person. Fugaku's hair was unkempt and shaggy, stubble lined thickly along his slightly sagging face. Heavy lines of insomnia and wrinkles drew around the outside of his eyes, blood shot orbs drawing along his irises. The tall man lent against the wall near the top of the stairs, his eyes looking at an old picture frame hanging sullenly one the opposite side. His body was relaxed against the wall, his eyes blankly analysing the picture. Bringing a smoke up to his mouth, the man lit his ticket into an early grave, puffs of smoke escaping through his dry, cracked lips.

"The fuck are you doing up so early." The words came out slightly croaked and uncaring. Each syllable causing Sasuke to become uncomfortable, his back still turned to the man he resigned to calling 'father'. Sasuke didn't dignify the older man with an answer, not wishing to make the man enraged with his responses. Fugaku never truly cared for Sasuke's reasoning, only ever wanting to make an excuse to punish his son, violently. Looking back into Sasuke's obsidian orbs, Naruto noticed the lack of emotion held within his eyes. Sadness once again flooded through Naruto as she knew what Sasuke's father had planned to do, something that Naruto knew, Fugaku hadn't had a problem with doing in front of people. Something she'd witnessed herself….

_Flashback_

"_Pew pew pew. Die bastard! EAT MY DUST!" Screamed a sixteen year old Naruto as she pressed multiple buttons on her controller. Concentration was concreted onto Naruto's scarred face, her eyes fixated on the game's screen. Her medium length blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun, her hair pulled completely off her flawlessly tan skin. Odd socks hung off the end of her legs, worn and too big for her tiny feet. Football shorts hung loosely off her hips, with Sasuke's to a big shirt mismatching her already uncoordinated outfit. The gorgeous teenage girl was messy and unfashionable. But Sasuke could care less. Bubblegum was in the process of being gnawed at within the scarred girls mouth, her lips parting every now and then to chew. _

"_Hn, idiot. I'm on your team, remember." Sasuke replied coolly, the words flowing past his lips. Bed head raven hair stuck out messily upon the Uchiha, with his bangs clipped out of the way with bobby pins, thanks to Naruto. The young teenage boy's outfit was the same sort of fashion his best friend was wearing, which, in front of any person other than Naruto, he would rather be caught dead in. Laughter lightly echoed through the normally dull room, Naruto occasionally letting out a frustrated sigh from having fewer points than Sasuke. It didn't matter if she was on the same team as her raven haired best friend; it was always a competition in her mind. Bringing a corn chip up to his luscious lips, Sasuke proceeded to bite down into the savoury snack, a large crunch following through. A sudden slamming open of the door distracted the two teenagers from their comfortable position on the floor, both their eyes staring up widely to the man occupying the doorway._

_Sasuke's father Fugaku, stood in the middle of the young Uchiha's door, a furious look on his face. His eyes were sharp and harsh, slightly bloodshot, the smell of booze reeking from his clothes. He stood there slightly swaying, a large indication that he was under the influence of alcohol, and a large amount at that. Gripping onto the frame of the door, the once renowned man steadied himself, his brown hair flat from sweat. _

"_The fuck have I told you about bringing girls home? For all I know you have an STD." The words were mispronounced, each syllable harder to understand than the last. The man wiped his hand across his face, a large snort coming out as he rubbed his hand against his nose. Cracking his eye open, Fugaku looked at Naruto, an intent look piercing into her. Shifting uncomfortably under the man's gaze, Naruto looked at the floor, not wanting to stare into his eyes, afraid to anger him. Fugaku smirked upon seeing Naruto cower, taking drunken steps toward her, he knelt down to examine her face. _

_Sasuke hadn't done that bad to snag a girl such as that, even though she probably was a slut. She had nice eyes, the abusive man reluctantly admitted. Grabbing her chin, Fugaku raised it so she had to face him. Her pink sultry lips quivering slightly._

"_Tell me. You suck my son off with that mouth?" He asked, a disgustingly perverse grin on his face. _

_Naruto simply stared at the much older man, partially not believing the words he just let past his mouth. Her blue eyes were wide and shocked; her face and mouth holding a dumbfounded look. Naruto couldn't find any words to form as she read through her mind for what to respond. A hand suddenly gripped the older mans, wrenching it off of Naruto's chin._

_Sasuke knelt down next to his father, a murderous look crossing over his face. He squeezed his father's wrist as determination twinkled in the young raven haired boy's eye. Deep obsidian stared hard at his father, a twinge of fear apparent in the usually stoic eyes._

"_Don't you _dare_ touch or speak to her like that." Sasuke spat out, attempting to keep himself from shaking in fear._

_Rage engulfed Fugaku's face, as he saw red. Raising to his feet, dragging Sasuke up with him, the man stood tall against his son. Shoving Sasuke backwards, the man yelled at the boy, his words pure spite._

"_You think you have the right to speak to me like that, boy? You're no better than your mother!" Gripping Sasuke by the collar, Fugaku slammed him against the wall, causing the raven haired Uchiha to see stars. Shaking his head upon feeling his oncoming migraine, Sasuke stared daggers at the man. Seeing his father raise his fist, Sasuke's eyes widened. His father wouldn't actually hit him in front of someone, there was no way. Sasuke was proven wrong. The last thing Sasuke clearly remembered was his father's fist swinging down to connect with his nose, a searing pain shooting to that spot. Dropping to the floor, Sasuke clung to his face, blood beginning to drip out. Soon the young Uchiha's hands were filled with blood in the process of pouring out his nose, a deep purple bruise already beginning to form. Fugaku turned his attention away from Sasuke, and back to the pretty blonde haired girl on the other side of the room, cowering away. Her cerulean eyes wide as she stared at the violent older man._

_Smirking down at her, Fugaku simply walked out of the room, a twinge of pride held within his steps._

_Naruto was then left by herself in the room, with a lightly groaning Sasuke nursing his broken nose._

_End Flashback_

Finishing her thoughts, Naruto looked back up at the two. Sasuke still had not responded to his father, seemingly having no wish too. The older man simply let a puff of smoke pass through his lips once again.

"I don't care if you're all sad about that hussy dying still, but don't go moping around my house, ya hear?" The words were cold and cruel, not a single hint of love or sympathy lying underneath. Sasuke still made no sound to respond, instead, he turned around and headed straight back to his bedroom without a look to his father. Mildly surprised that Sasuke's father had not decided to lash out at his son, Naruto followed suite, wishing nothing more than to hit this man Sasuke called father, into a silent death. But luckily for Naruto, the man had already signed his death contract when he'd decided to start smoking.

Silently, Naruto walked over to Sasuke, not making a sound. She couldn't hug him like she usually would in these situations and tell him that it would all come to pass. Because now that she was dead, she really couldn't do anything. A feeling of worthlessness poked at Naruto, as she just stood behind the Uchiha, his back now turned to her.

"I have to go to school." Sasuke's voice suddenly spoke, cutting through the silence. He still didn't face her, simply resigning to staring away from her. Naruto just nodded her head, unsure what to say, even though Sasuke couldn't actually see her current movement. Looking back at the ground, Naruto bit out a smile.

"I'll go with you then! I don't have anything else to do after all." She said a little bit too cheerfully, mostly forced. Wincing at her own lack of convincing skills, she awaited Sasuke's reply. When she received none, she looked back at the ground.

Things were only going to get harder.

* * *

Naruto sat bored in the corner of the room, lightly floating in the air while the other students groaned and moaned as they learned. Staring boredly around the classroom, Naruto noticed not too much had changed. Several people were still divided into their little clicks; the popular and unpopular. Neither one willing to converse with the other groups, nor wanting too. The popular people giggled to themselves as they made little jokes across the room while the teacher had his back turned, unknowing to his classes behaviour.

Looking out the window, Naruto drowned out the chatter within the classroom, her eyes reminiscent as she watched the water fall. Rain continued to drizzle outside, the sun simply refusing to come out. She didn't pay attention to her class, because it's not like she needed too anymore. She smiled bitterly.

She didn't think she would ever say it. But she would miss those times in class when she'd get into trouble. When she'd secretly team up with Sasuke and they'd cheat on the test. Or at least she would cheat off of his.

She'd miss the times she and Sasuke would eat to their hearts contempt and then feel sick after. The times when Naruto would secretly get Sasuke drunk and he'd giggle like a maniac. She'd miss him always being right. Always correcting her. She'd miss holding him in her arms, and being held within his. She'd miss those stupid times.

She'd miss Sasuke's strangely styled hair; his stoic expression. She'd miss his usually unseen smile; the way he walked. She'd miss her best friend. And being able to just be there with him.

Continuing to simply stare out the window, Naruto wondered how much time she had left.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is a much much much shorter chapter compared to the rest, and it's not as well written. So I'm sorry :( School just started up and I'm like eeeeeeeeeeeek! So updates will vary every now and then! But if you review it will probably make me write quicker ;)  
**

**Also, would you guys like me to make this story longer? (: Or would you like me to finish it up soon? Because I have the ending written, just thinking about adding stuff in the middle :D Do tell me what you think (=  
**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 20 REVIEWS. Kay? :3  
**

**Love you all 3  
**

**IchigoKisses  
**

**Words: 2,163  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Wish**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Summary: Today, Naruto decided to confess her unwavering love for the Uchiha. But it hadn't been the day she thought she would die as well. So what happens when she is a ghost, and Sasuke can still see her? Warnings inside. AU. Rated T to be safe. FemNaru  
**

******Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

* * *

Walking home from school, Sasuke took silent steps, his feet barely making a sound as he trod along the road. Thick, heavy rain pelted down, drowning out any real coherent noise. Naruto was casually floating behind him, not daring to say a word, because she knew how upset the Uchiha was. Continuing to tread is silence, Sasuke's deep obsidian eyes stared at the wet road. His vision fixated on staring as each pit of rain continued to fall down onto the ground beneath him, unmerciful. He hated, _loathed_ his father more than nearly anyone else in the entire world. Except perhaps his brother. Looking up at the sad sky, he watched as the rain fell through the air, coming to fall down upon him. Closing his eyes, Sasuke continued to walk, not particularly caring about anything around him. With how upset he was, Sasuke didn't think he'd worry even if a car was to hit him right in this instance. He just wanted to listen to the rain as it hit along the surfaces. The rain hadn't stopped since Naruto had died, and even after she came back, the rain was still as unforgiving. Annoyance ticked at Sasuke's mind, slowly forming into a loud thought. Why did one thing he hated, always have to occur in the worst possible of times? Hearing a car skid along the wet road, Sasuke forced his eyes to open, obsidian orbs framed with dark lashes.

Staring ahead, Sasuke saw an old uncared for park, soaked and tattered, lying abandoned in the middle of the street. Rusty metal held up rickety unsafe swings, the wind lightly blowing against it, causing a loud screeching noise to assault the air. Dark, muddy sand sat beneath the playground, dead leaves scattered within the dirt. A seemingly new swing shining lightly against the amber rusted metal. Eyes lightly glistening, Sasuke looked on as the abandoned park stayed ahead of him, neither changing nor moving, simply causing grief within his memories. Deep onyx eyes became darker as rage gripped the inner coils of his heart. He hated this park. Sometimes Sasuke just seemed to hate everything.

_Flashback_

_A young, eleven year old Sasuke swung happily on rickety old, unkempt swings. A bright smile coming to place on his porcelain skin with shining, white baby teeth settled between two pale pink lips. Light pink tinges flushed on his chubby cheeks, his short raven hair falling to frame on his childish face. Swinging his legs back and forth, the little Sasuke propelled himself higher, further into the air, a little screeching sound following suit with every movement. A small, almost unheard giggle escaped his tiny lips. He really did love swings. Looking up at the sky, little Sasuke contemplated many things within his tiny head. _

_Why was the sky blue? Why were trees green?_

_Each question innocent, with no real depth behind them, simply infant curiosity placed into every word. The clouds seemed to dance around one another, swaying and moving above Sasuke's head. The sun shone over Sasuke, thick summer heat cracking in the dry weather. No wind seemed to blow in the little place, leaving the swing to be the only noise. Sasuke didn't really care though, he was in his own little world. Closing his eyes, the young boy felt as if he was flying, soaring through the air as he swung higher and higher. His hair swayed around his face, tickling his neck. _

"_Sasuke." A smooth, neutral voice broke through little Sasuke's trance. Snapping Sasuke's beady obsidian eyes open, he came to face a taller boy, similar to himself. His elder brother._

_Long dark grey hair fell down to the small of the tall boys back, the long strands pulled back into a loose ponytail. Slender, muscled arms crossed over his chest, with veins seen through the skin on his arms, the boy stood tall against Sasuke, holding himself high. Sharp yet gentle obsidian eyes, much darker and deeper than Sasuke's still meekly innocent ones, zoned in on the young boy, keeping a close eye on his every movement. Deep, thick lines of insomnia drew underneath his dark eyes, causing the boy to look much older. A frown graced his mouth, seeming to be pointed towards Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke. You're late. You know how much mother and father will fret if you are not home." The words flowed out of the young teenagers mouth like water, each syllable pronounced precisely, great knowledge behind every word. Little Sasuke frowned at the older male._

"_Yeah. But they wouldn't care as much about me as they would for you if you were late, Itachi." The sentence was childish and sulking, portraying the ignorance of a toddler. Sasuke let a little pout cross onto his mouth, his brows furrowing in the same movement. The elder boy, now known as Itachi, let a little smile dance its way onto his lips._

_Sasuke was still a very immature little boy; unknowing to the consequences and ways of the world, nor the damage within his broken family. Long, lean legs strode their way towards Sasuke, large steps in each stride. Sasuke, still holding a pout on his little lips, looked down at the ground, not wishing to acknowledge his brother; a piece of bark now seemingly his best friend, had his vision glued to it. Tiny hands gripped the chains of the old rusty swing; his behind still planted in the seat. Itachi, kneeled down in front of Sasuke, a gentle, warm look within his eyes. Noticing Sasuke's childish behaviour at ignoring him, Itachi let a chuckle pass his lips. Raising his hand up, long slender fingers bent out, falling to flick on Sasuke's delicate forehead. The young boy let out a little yelp as the finger connected to his head, leaving a small, red mark in its wake. Sasuke brought his hand up to his forehead, attempting to rub the injured spot into full health, a distinct glare aimed toward his elder brother. Itachi just smiled at the young boy. Things are so much simpler when you're a child._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke gripped his hands tightly, his knuckles going white. He had to stop himself from allowing his body to take over and his hands to come to rub his forehead; almost as a reflex. The Uchiha placed his vision onto the ground, forcing himself to look away from the playground. It's not that he hated playgrounds, he just hated all the memories he had in them. All the fun times. The laughs. The smiles. And then all those times were always linked back to the same thing; the betrayal.

Itachi had seemed like the perfect elder brother; smart, intelligent, cool, witty, funny, kind. Everything Sasuke ever wanted in a brother. But at the same time, wished he never had, because then it wouldn't have hurt so much when he left.

Sasuke's father seemed like the biggest jerk someone was ever to meet, but he hadn't always been like that. There was a time when he smiled and laughed too. He'd take his sons out and spend quality time with them, and resented the thought of heavily consuming alcohol. He was an honest man who was extremely successful, with everything a man could ever want. Money, fame, a beautiful wife and kids. And he couldn't have been happier. But then something changed around the time Sasuke turned six.

Fugaku's business, Uchiha Corporations, was consistently losing money, for no apparent reason. It wasn't a few spare dollars either; it was in the millions. The money seemed to be slipping through the company's fingers, and seeming to end up nowhere. There were many police investigations, but they seemed to find nothing. No leads or loose ends, the money was just vanishing into thin air. Fugaku lost days of sleep trying to figure out the dilemma. And months later, the issue was becoming much larger, with his business heading into bankruptcy. Frustrated and lost, he searched help in someone he knew whom he could trust. His son, Itachi.

Itachi wasn't simply a smart teenager; he was a renowned genius. If you didn't know the answer to something, he could easily figure it out. From how much sugar goes into a crème brule, to a physics problem on quantum gravity; the boy knew it all. However, due to his intelligence, Itachi had made no friends growing up, he was neither able to converse with people, nor did anyone want to. So Itachi grew up alone, with only his intellectual mind as his friend.

Fugaku brought his concerns to his son, shame clearly written on his face from his embarrassment. But Itachi gave him his help.

Throughout the coming years, Itachi helped Fugaku get his business back on track, the money seeming to have stopped disappearing. Uchiha Corporations was back to number one. Until something turned for the worst. Itachi, as it turned out, had been the one taking the money, right from under his father's nose. And he'd collected enough to buy out Uchiha Corporations, as well as the employees. Fugaku lost every cent to his name in that week; not a single penny in his wallet. When things seemed to have been at their worst, Fugaku was found for fraud against a Government official, and jailed for a year. Sasuke was left alone.

Sasuke's mother hadn't wanted him, with no desire to spend money on anything other than herself. She left Fugaku as soon as he started losing money, running off to another man.

Itachi hadn't even cast a mere thought Sasuke's way throughout his betrayal. Only leaving Sasuke to cry in his room at night.

When Sasuke's father was looked away behind bars, Sasuke had no one. He felt more alone then he ever had before; he didn't have his parents, his brother. He didn't even have a single friend. It was only when the police found Sasuke alone in his father's old house that he was sent to an orphanage; where he waited day in and out, for his father to return to collect him. But years passed, and Sasuke had lost all his hope, a sad, lonely twelve year old boy by himself.

But that was when he met Naruto.

With Sasuke's fists still clenched at his sides, he looked over at the girl whom was occupying his mind at that very moment. Long blonde hair flowed out behind her, layered parts coming down to frame her face. Her scar whiskered face holding a look of contempt and sadness, her ocean cerulean eyes glazed over. She appeared to be reminiscing something too; what it was, Sasuke didn't know.

Even when he'd first met Naruto, her loud, brash behaviour always made him reek with envy. She wasn't afraid to express herself when she didn't like someone; nor was she afraid what they'd think. She could be happy-go-lucky one minute, to completely serious the next. She didn't have her own family; she'd lost them years ago, so she had to learn to be strong, even from such a tender age. And she'd manage to become the strongest person he knew, even now that she was dead. She had her moments of breaking, but that happens to the best of everyone. It didn't matter to her what other people thought, and it was something Sasuke was jealous of.

But Naruto still meant more to him than anyone else.

Where Sasuke would be in this very moment, if he hadn't met his dead best friend, he didn't know. He didn't know what he would of done if he hadn't met her in that orphanage. Where he would have ended up. For all Sasuke knew, he would have taken his life many times by now, but Naruto managed to pull him out from the darkest of depths. She wouldn't judge him for those days when he'd run to her house after a violent quarrel with his father, and he'd just cry silently in the corner, neither wishing nor wanting to talk.

_Flashback_

_Running as fast as his lean legs would take him, Sasuke bolted away from the place he called home. Crisp, winter air bashed his frozen face as he ran, snow coming to fall along an empty road. Sleet lightly fell along the dead grass, old street lights graphitised with white. Sasuke's teeth clenched in his mouth as the cold chilled his neck, his entire body shivering. His father went crazy again. That insane look in his eyes as he screamed at Sasuke to leave, and never come back. His father had no idea how much he wanted too. How much he wanted to just leave and make it all stop. Make the clock of his life stop ticking. That incessant, unforgiving thing called time._

_It seemed to simply hate him. No matter how much Sasuke wanted everything to stop, that stupid clocks battery wouldn't faulter. It wouldn't give him time to simply get over things, or forget occurrences he wished never happened in his life. It was an unforgiving nuisance, and Sasuke hated it with a burning passion that lit fire within his core. He hated time. He just hated everything._

_Continuing to run to nowhere, Sasuke's feet began to become numb, his chest heaving to catch its breath. His vision blurred as his mind became dizzy with exhaustion, his body kneeling to collect some strength back. White filled Sasuke's eyes as a sharp pain stabbed into his temple, his mind reeling. Vision slowly regained its conscience as thick, dark tar came to reflect in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Anger seethed through Sasuke as he frustratedly looked at the ground. Slamming his fists onto the road, Sasuke's knuckles lightly bled. Deep red liquid dribbled out from the skin being torn open._

_Raising his eyes, Sasuke felt partially shocked. He let his legs simply run where they wanted, not really bothering to pay attention where he ended up. Yet here he was, in front of the one house that belonged to the one person that mattered. Forcing his tired body to stand, Sasuke rose, his form slouched in exhaustion. A long array of newly furbished apartment buildings stood out along the slightly old street, most lights within the small blocks turned off, including the one before him. Dragging his feet, Sasuke made his way up the steps, one foot in front of the other. Walking over to the door labelled 306, Sasuke stood there, staring at the door bell._

_Maybe, it wasn't actually a good idea to go into her house. She may matter a lot, but that didn't mean that he should actually trust her with everything in his life. Doubt scratched at Sasuke's mind as he stood in front of his best friend's house, unsure whether or not to go into the apartment. Or better yet, let her into his heart._

_Taking a step away from the door, Sasuke's eyes wide, he prepared his feet to run away once again. Until the door before him suddenly opened._

_Widening his eyes, Sasuke looked at the figure in front of him. Strands of blonde hair were pulled back into a high ponytail, little bits falling out. Crystal cerulean eyes stared up at Sasuke curiously, questioning his reason for being there. A thick black scarf hung off around her neck, her outfit casual, indicating she was going out somewhere, cold puffs of air filing from her sultry lips. Tilting her head slightly, Naruto spoke._

"_Sasuke?" There were a number of questions behind the few syllables in his name, but none fully spoken. _

_Turning his deep obsidian eyes away from his best friend, Sasuke didn't speak, and simply clenched his fists, more blood coming to ooze out of his knuckles. Upon seeing the red liquid, concern etched onto Naruto's face, causing her to grab onto his knuckles. Examining them, Naruto didn't say a word, knowing that Sasuke didn't like fake comforts, and instead liked to be resigned to comforting silence. Looking back at the boy in front of her, Naruto noticed his shivering body, his cheeks tinged pink from the cold. Smiling warmly at him, even though he was looking away, Naruto grabbed her scarf off of herself. Placing the preheated scarf around his neck, Naruto forced his eyes to look into her own. As gently as she could, Naruto tugged him inside the warm house, a small fire in the centre of the room. Nodding his thanks, Sasuke stepped into the apartment without saying a word._

_This house was his home._

_End Flashback._

Looking back at the girl, Sasuke noticed she was whistling lightly, the rain still pouring through her being. Translucent eyes found Sasuke's, a kind look directed at him. Nodding his head, Sasuke started walking in the direction of his home. The rain continued to fall down on the two as they walked in silence, neither wanting nor needing to utter a word.

No matter how much Sasuke hated it, time mattered, even if he didn't want it too. Because, the time he had left with Naruto, would eventually stop the clock.

* * *

**A/N**

**I am soooo sorry that I took so long to update! I honestly, hadn't a clue as to what to write. I didn't have a single idea. I even ended up messaging a few people whom had reviewed this story, but still came up with blanks. So it took me awhile to figure this out.  
**

**If any of you have ideas please share them with me :) I'd love to hear.  
**

**However, I do not want ideas on how to finish this story. I want ideas on how to make this longer and continue this :) So give me ideas that you have that you want me to place into this story. I want ideas on things that could deepen Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.  
**

**Thanks guys!  
**

**IchigoKisses  
**

**Words: 2, 843  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Wish**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Summary: Today, Naruto decided to confess her unwavering love for the Uchiha. But it hadn't been the day she thought she would die as well. So what happens when she is a ghost, and Sasuke can still see her? Warnings inside. AU. Rated T to be safe. FemNaru  
**

******Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

* * *

Rain continued to pour down unforgiving in the little city of Konohagakure, its water slowly drowning the pavements. Clouds thickly covered the dark night sky, no stars coming to shine on the empty night. Trees stood along the streets, their leaves thick and heavy, too much water starting to affect the green brisks.

Street lights flickered weakly as their spark began to fade away, slowly into nothing. Sasuke sat outside his apartment complex, while his father drunk himself to a stupor behind closed doors. Frustrated and angry, Sasuke clenched his fists, the knuckles turning white. Bringing his head down, Sasuke closed his eyes, unshed tears coming to freeze behind his lids. He couldn't remember a time since things had begun to go downhill for his father, that he hadn't come home disorientated. The man had no job; next to nothing to his name. He had no reason really, to even still be walking the earth. As much as Sasuke loathed his father's behaviour, he knew that it wasn't entirely the man's fault. If Fugaku hadn't been silly enough to allow Itachi to overrun the company right under his nose, the man would be one of the richest people in the world. Yet, now here he is, a man no one respects, not even his own son.

Sasuke opened his eyes, his deep onyx pools freezing over, emotion swirling in their depths. As much as he sympathised with his father, his heart still burned with malice.

"Hey." An all too familiar voice called out to him, the word slicing through Sasuke's thoughts.

"Naruto." The word played off his tongue, melodised and practiced. Long blonde hair cascaded down, coming to fall in the small of her back. Cerulean crystals glittered brightly in the dark night, shining prettily. Naruto stood near Sasuke's hunched form, her posture careful and composed, concern etching her features. Sasuke still sat with his head facing down, refusing to look into Naruto's eyes, fearing his own would tell his feelings. A small gust of wind whistled around his apartment, ruffling his hair into a chaotic mess. Naruto would have snickered at the unkempt Uchiha if it had been any other moment but this. Rain still drizzled down the roof of the veranda, large puddles creating a small moat around his home.

"You know, sometimes I wonder." Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice, each word quiet. At this, he raised his head, his eyes blankly staring across the street. Toys littered the front yard of the home opposite to his, ruined gardens with ruined figurines scattered in the dirt. A broken bicycle splayed in the yard, its handle utterly broken.

"What about?" Naruto asked quietly, choosing her words carefully.

"About what I could ever have possibly done to have deserved a life like the one I have." As the words slipped past Sasuke's lips, Naruto felt herself tense. Looking directly at Sasuke, she became unsure. Unsure as to what was running through her best friend's mind. Unsure what those words could have possibly meant. Unsure what to say. She'd never really seen Sasuke act like this, and knew she was treading on dangerous ground, with mines and booby traps littering her path, with Sasuke as her destination. Building up courage in her unbreathing chest, Naruto spoke back.

"Sasuke, I don't really understand what-"Her words were halted by Sasuke.

"How could you ever." They dripped into Naruto's ears like a poison, causing shock and fear to run through her. The words contained an emotion she never thought she would hear Sasuke speak to her with, never thought she would witness. _Hatred. _Time seemed to still in the few moments it took for Sasuke to turn his head, the breeze still lightly ruffling his silky raven locks. His deep midnight eyes seemed like stone as they bore into Naruto's wide crystals, glistening and clear. Confusion etched onto Naruto's face, surprise settling in her cerulean orbs. Naruto parted her sultry pink lips, questions on the tip of her delicate tongue. But she found she didn't know what to ask. What anything Sasuke had said, Naruto didn't know the meaning too. She found many thoughts running through her head, but none making real sense.

"What?" Naruto didn't know what else she could say, what she should say. She simply found herself at a loss as to what to respond with. She'd seen Sasuke sad and even mad, but never at _her. _Looking down at her feet, Naruto felt herself begin to feel embarrassed. Her cerulean eyes stared at her hollow body, she felt a strange feeling begin to wrap around her.

"You could never understand Naruto. What it's like." His words cut like a knife. Sharp and spiteful, dripping with malice. She felt a piece shatter.

"Do you have any idea how I feel sometimes? You don't." His words seethed past his lips, hate filling every word. Naruto felt that same feeling wrap around her, unfurling in her chest. Another piece broke away.

"You can't know what it's like to have a father like mine. You want to know something, Naruto?" He was right, Naruto didn't know what it felt like to have such an abusive father, but she never said she had. More pieces fell, and she felt something.

"I wish I didn't have to be here." Naruto raised her head, her eyes meeting Sasuke's, stone coils boring into her. Naruto felt a part of her break. This Sasuke, this Sasuke she didn't know. And she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, feeling himself begin to become lost in her eyes. Clenching his fists tighter together, he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He was being irrational right now, taking everything out on her. She'd never done anything to intentionally hurt him, well, not emotionally anyway.

_Flashback_

"_Dobe, I swear, if you don't get here right now I'll kick your scrawny ass for all it's worth!" Sasuke's voice seethed, a clear threat as he yelled at Naruto from the other side of the hallway. The blonde culprit was currently running down the hallway, as far away from Sasuke as she could, a pair of men's 'bonds' under flapping in her hand as she scurried away. Sasuke's hair was messy and spread out in many directions, little bits sticking out in odd places. His chest heaved heavily, deep gulps of air being swallowed into his lungs. His school shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his muscle toned chest, the button on his pants undone. Deep pink stained the Uchiha's cheeks as embarrassment overtook him, his usually stoic eyes turned down in shame. He'd just spent the past ten minutes running around the school hallways attempting to catch the blonde, and possibly to strangle her._

_Sasuke had just had P.E. last lesson, and his teacher, which he questioned to be sane or not, made them run twenty-nine laps, threatening them with a fail if they did not complete it. After the torture session had finished, Sasuke was practically dripping sweat, his uniform positively soaked. Deciding he'd rather not smell like BIO for his next class, he'd hopped in the shower, loosing himself in the coolness of the water. However that had been his downfall._

_Naruto, as payback for him leaving a fart cushion on her seat, then proceeding to have her superglued to her chair, decided she would steal his jocks, leaving him without underwear for the day. _

_Sasuke didn't think she would sink so low. But this was Naruto he was fighting against. _

_Sasuke ran out of the locker room, knowing exactly who the culprit would be. He found her snickering to herself by a classroom door, an evil smile plastered on her scarred face. He could feel a vein of irritation stick out on his head. Walking up behind her, Sasuke didn't bother trying to hide his bloodlust as it practically oozed out of his pores. But before he could so much as blink, the girl bolted, her long legs coming in handy. So now here Sasuke was, chasing Naruto around the school, half dressed, if that. Sometimes he wondered where Naruto even got the ideas for half of her pranks from._

_Turning around a corner, Sasuke saw an all too familiar tuft of blonde locks, wind lightly ruffling them as the girl slowly jogged, pair of jocks still in hand. Tan legs took long strides as the muscles in her calves lightly flexed; her school skirt bouncing as she moved. _

_Coming up as quietly behind her as he could, Sasuke reached around the blonde, clasping her in a tight headlock, a small screeching sound passing through her lips. Her ocean blue eyes contorted into pure fear and horror at the fact she was caught, now at Sasuke's mercy. Sasuke felt a wicked grin place onto his porcelain face._

_Oh he was going to have fun with this. _

_End Flashback_

Sasuke almost smiled at the stupid memory, despite his current mood. Thinking of the blonde just lifted his spirits, but at this moment in time, he could only feel it deteriorate. He didn't know what had even caused him to first lash out at the blonde, maybe it was because she just cared too much, and he didn't want her too. After all, he couldn't keep relying on someone he could never have. So why did he keep trying?

"How can you even say that?" Naruto's voice broke through, her voice thin and quiet. She wasn't looking at Sasuke, instead she stared up at the stars, her eyes hidden from his view.

"You have no idea Sasuke. What it's like." Her voice was careful, neither condescending nor harsh.

"I'm not you, and you're not me." She didn't want to say anything to upset the Uchiha, understanding that he was simply in a mess due to everything his father had put him through.

"And what difference does it make, even though I'm not you." His voice was cold; no ounce of care or warmth the blonde was used too. The feeling engulfed her entirely, pure emptiness filling her to her core.

"The difference?" Naruto questioned, not expecting to have to have given an answer. She looked around the dark night, the milky-way clear in the sky, the stars shining above. Another small gust of wind whipped through the air once more, the rain fell down, patting along the roof of Sasuke's home. A car drove along the street, its lights filling up the open road. Drought used to plague the city of Konohagakure, and now, it seemed almost as if it would drown, not an ounce of sunshine having been seen in weeks. Heavy drops fell down the veranda roof, as they fell into a large puddle down the steps of Sasuke's house. Reaching her hand out, Naruto spread her slender fingers out, attempting to catch a falling droplet. The water fell through her hollow hand, her fingers curling back into her palm.

"You're alive, Sasuke." Her words came out as though they were the simplest thing in the world, and as though they answered every problem he ever had.

"You can still smell everything, touch everything. Everyone can see you." As though to exaggerate her point, Naruto made her way out into the rain. Standing in the middle of the walkway to the front door, water droplets cascaded through Naruto's being, causing her to become transparent.

"They're things I'll _never _get back." As she spoke those words, she stared directly at Sasuke, his eyes no longer made of stone. The Uchiha continued to sit there, looking at nothing but the blonde in front of him. He felt like kicking himself for being so naïve and selfish. He didn't even think to consider his best friend, and ended up hurting her too. From the beginning, everything Naruto did was for Sasuke. Everything.

"_The name is Naruto, you asshole!"_

"_**I've fallen in love with a bastard like you."**_

"_That's why I love rain."_

"_**It's okay."**_

"_I miss my best friend."_

"_You didn't seriously think I'd let you have another birthday without a party right?"_

"_I'll go with you then!"_

"_**You're alive."**_

By the time Sasuke focused back on the girl in front of him, she'd vanished before his eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**ERMAHGERD! I'M ALIVE! Bet you thought I abandoned this ;) As if I would! Sheesh. It's just that I had to knuckle down on my last semesters of school, and well, NOW I'M FINALLY GRADUATED BITCHES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Feels so good ;) So so good. Had prom/formal and everything :D YAYYYYYY NOW TO COLLEGE :D Bring it.  
**

**Also, next chapter won't take long to upload ;) It's already all written :D It's the final chapter guys :D So be ready :D For tears :'( But I won't upload it till I'm satisfied with reviews ;)  
**

**Toodles!  
**

**IchigoKisses  
**

**Words: 2, 038  
**


	7. Final Chapter

**The Last Wish**

**Final Chapter  
**

**Summary: Today, Naruto decided to confess her unwavering love for the Uchiha. But it hadn't been the day she thought she would die as well. So what happens when she is a ghost, and Sasuke can still see her? Warnings inside. AU. Rated T to be safe. FemNaru  
**

******Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I do however, own this story, you may not copy or proceed to use any of the ideas given through this story.**

* * *

Two Days Later…

Walking through the school, Sasuke mechanically went through his day. Class; quiz; talk; eat. What he seemed to simply do since Naruto left the first time. He wasn't even sure whether what he'd actually seen of her had been real. Whether perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him, and he was just so desperate to see her again that he'd made her up. He chuckled to himself bitterly. Imagine that, an Uchiha who was mental. That would be a headline in the paper. Almost as big as his father's news story. In frustration, he hit his locker with closed fists, as hard as he could. Why did God hate him so much? Why couldn't he catch a break? He came from a broken family, and now he was seeing things. What had he possibly done to deserve such utter bullshit?! Hitting his locker with his fists once again, he rattled the metal, a large dent caused on impact. A single pink envelop fell through the now bent door of the locker, fluttering to the ground.

Picking up the letter, Sasuke teared open the seam, not caring for its contents.

'_Meet me behind the gym after school. –Sakura'_

In frustration, Sasuke threw the letter back in his locker. Of all people, Sakura was one he didn't want to talk too. She had been Naruto's best girl friend for years, and had an unneeded crush on the Uchiha. Naruto seemed oblivious to these short comings the entire time she'd been alive, despite what the Uchiha tried to explain to her. Snatching his bag out of his locker, the Uchiha made his way to the gym. May as well get it over with.

**Scene Break**

Long, thick, wet grass was crushed beneath Sasuke's feet as he walked towards the destination. Rain continued to fall as it had nonstop for the past couple of months, sad and unwelcoming. The Uchiha's black umbrella protected him from any water that would have fallen onto him, deep puddles of dark mud sticking to his leather shoes. Sighing to himself, he waited for the one person he didn't want too. Looking around the oval, Sasuke contemplated memories he missed.

_Flashback_

_A large kick resounded through the air as Naruto hit the ball as hard as she could, kicking it across the field. Sweat gleamed on her forehead as she ran across the freshly mown grass. Sasuke offered to help her with her technique for soccer, seeing as it was a sport she seemed to want to play competitively. A black singlet hugged her waist as she ran, short light blue football shorts clung to her hips, slightly too big for her size. Her flowing long blonde hair was tied up into a high pony tail, tangled and messy from the wind. Dirt marked her face as a sign that she had fallen several times, with marks of dirt and green stains of grass sticking to her long olive legs. _

_Kicking the ball back over to her, Sasuke instructed her on what to do. She wasn't actually all that bad at playing – she just needed to kick the ball in the right place. Her aim was next to perfect, not a single flaw. But she somehow managed to hit it in the wrong place a lot of the time, causing it to go in a completely different direction. Smirking to himself, he watched as the blonde girl kicked the ball at him once again._

_He was currently standing in the goal box, acting as a goalie for Naruto, the Uchiha easily stopped the ball from scoring a point. Throwing the ball at her once again, he lightly kicked the ball back over to her, encouraging her to try again._

_The girl let out an exasperated sigh, seemingly hot and tired from having been practicing for nearly two hours. Placing her foot under the ball, Naruto lightly kicked the ball straight up, landing it straight into her hands, signalling to Sasuke for a drink break. Walking over to the stands, she sat at the bench._

"_Dude. We've been at it for nearly two hours and I haven't gotten a single goal from you! I don't suck that much do I?!" Naruto spoke exasperatedly, wiping her forehead of sweat. Sasuke shook his head, seeing no real need to deem the girl with a response. Frustratedly, Naruto poured some of the water out of her bottle onto her face, trying to cool herself down. Crisp, burning sunshine smiled down at them as they sat there, taking a breather. Cicadas cackled in the long grass near the oval, as the heat radiated throughout the school. A soft, cool wind, whispered through the dry heat as it lightly massaged their sweaty skin. Leaning back, her arms against the seat supporting herself, Naruto breathed in happily._

"_Hey Sasuke?" Her tone curious and questioning._

"_What is it?" His tone seemingly snappy, but gentle. Wind rustled through his hair as he sat there with his eyes closed. Turning to face her, he urged her to continue on._

"_Do you believe in true love?" Pink lightly tinged her cheeks as she asked the innocent question. Looking away from the Uchiha, she kept her ears open for the response._

_Startled by the sudden question, the young teen shot up an eyebrow. Looking up at the sky, he watched as the clouds slowly travelled through the sky, providing little shade on the bright day. Wind lightly played through their hair, silently cooling them down. Looking back at his blonde companion, the Uchiha replied._

"_They say true love never dies." His response was simple, neither indicating nor denying his belief of the question. It just was. The blonde gave him a curious look._

"_Do you believe that?" She hadn't heard that statement before, so she was intrigued as to whether the stoic Uchiha actually believed in such a thing._

"_I honestly don't know." Another minute silence followed after their curt conversation, before the Uchiha stood up, deciding they'd had enough of a break. Walking back over to his post – after having dragged a complaining Naruto back to the field, they once again began their little training session. Sasuke stood back in his goalie post, awaiting Naruto's ball. Naruto however made no action to kick, she simply stood there, contemplating something._

_Staring at the ball, Naruto surveyed her current position. If she kicked for a certain spot in the post, Sasuke would catch it. If she kicked at Sasuke he'd catch it. If she kicked a certain way, he'd catch it. With Sasuke, it always seemed that it was a lose-lose situation, but everyone always had a blind spot, didn't they? Looking at Sasuke, she noted his defence seemed to be down partially on his left side, AKA, her right. However knowing the Uchiha, he would most likely have purposefully done such a thing – he wouldn't simply show a weakness. And if she dead on aimed for that spot, he'd most certainly catch it. Time to mix things up._

_Taking in a deep breath, Naruto took a few steps back, preparing to kick the ball. Just as she was about to run, she took a few jumps up and down to warm herself up. Landing her feet back on the ground, the girl took a step forward. Followed by another, and another. Just as she was about to kick the ball with her foot, she angled it slightly, that way it partially rolled off her foot, but still went straight ahead. She smirked. _Bingo.

_Seeing the ball coming straight towards him, he sighed to himself, the blonde couldn't be any more obvious. Positioning himself to catch the ball, he was caught off guard when the ball seemingly changed direction mid-air. Instead of the ball heading straight towards him, it curved around his body to his left side, and straight into the goal. Sasuke was left standing there dumbfounded. How Naruto did that, he had no idea. But he was impressed – not that he'd admit that to her._

"_Aw yeah! You see that bastard! I'm so pro!" She was jumping up and down at this point, and hastily make her way over to him, a large widespread grin on her face. Jumping on top of him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Smiling at her, he spun her around, lifting her feet off the ground with her arms around him her only support. Releasing his form, she jumped away from him, her hands entwined behind her back. A grin still painted on her face, the sun shone brightly behind her._

_Sasuke didn't need the sun – he already had his sunshine._

_End Flashback_

Looking up from the oval, he noticed a pink haired blob making its way over to him, a pink umbrella in hand. The thunder and lightning had ceased last night, leaving only the rain in its wake. Walking closer towards the pink blob, Sasuke soon came face to face with Sakura. Pretty green emerald eyes glittered in the rain, freshly applied foundation and mascara marking her face. Sakura wasn't an ugly girl by any means. But Sasuke had always found her to be so fake at times. She was always wearing makeup, and never let her natural beauty show. And she always seemed more fascinated with dating Sasuke then actually being his friend. But he knew that she actually did like Naruto, and wasn't just pretending.

Plastering on a fake smile, Sasuke waited for her to say what she wanted. A dark pink tinge crept onto her cheeks as she tried to process words.

"Sasuke…. I know the death of Naruto has you heartbroken…. But you have to know! I've always been in love with you…" By the time the pink haired girl finished her sentences, she was practically yelling them.

Looking at Sakura, Sasuke felt his eyes go blank. He honestly didn't care for such a shallow confession. Sakura liked him simply for his looks – nothing else. She didn't know his favourite colour. Didn't know what he was actually like. Just as he was about to respond, a head of long blonde hair behind Sakura distracted him. There. Standing behind the pink blob. Stood Naruto. A bittersweet smile adorned her scared face, as she slowly began walking away from the scene, not wishing to see it.

Sasuke, frantic that he may lose Naruto again, simply ran. Not bothering to give Sakura a reply, since he knew she would already know his answer, leaving her there crying. Running as fast as he could he followed the direction the blond went. Through the garden. Across the school grounds. Out the gate. Onto the streets. Sasuke didn't care how long it would take him. He _needed _ to see her again. Seeing Naruto's transparent figure Sasuke yelled out to her.

"Naruto!" He yelled it at the top of his lungs. As hard as he could. Naruto, having heard his cry, stopped. Only to start running away even faster. Sasuke didn't want to believe that the very person he cared so deeply for would want to run away from him, so he chased her. And chased, and chased, and chased, and chased. Until Sasuke finally yelled out to her once more, his feet no longer able to take him any further.

"Damnit Naruto! If you really meant what you meant that day when you said you loved me, then stop!" Sasuke knew it wasn't a fair line to use on Naruto, but it was the only thing he could think to say. His entire form was soaked, his uniform was see through, and his umbrella was long gone, having been thrown in the beginning of the chase. He was cold and tired, simply ready to break down. He didn't want to lose her, not after he'd just gotten her back.

As soon as Naruto heard those words pass through his lips, Naruto halted her steps. Her back facing Sasuke, unmoving. Having seen Naruto stop, Sasuke began to slowly walk towards her, until he was only several foot steps away from her form. Taking in a few deep breaths, Sasuke spoke.

"Face me." It wasn't a demand. It was a plea. Sasuke very being wishing for Naruto to comply, which she did not. It's not because she didn't want too. It's because she couldn't. She couldn't find the strength within herself to turn to the one person she'd have to give up – but never wanted too. Her fists were clenched at her side once more, her only restraint.

"I said face me, Naruto." She didn't.

"Naruto…" He whispered her name. "If you truly love me, I beg you. Face me." He was shivering and scared, worried about what may happen. Hope flittered within the pit of his stomach, as Naruto slowly, but surely, turned around too him, her eyes meeting his. Cerulean pools of crystal locked onto deep pits of onyx as each spoke emotions that could neither be said nor put into words. So Naruto simply spoke what she wanted to say.

"Sasuke, go be with Sakura. I know you don't like her much, but she is a lovely person. And plus she's real. She's alive. You can't spend the rest of your life with me – a dead person." As Naruto spoke those words, she tried her best to keep a brave face, but was failing immensely. Frustratedly, Sasuke worded back.

"I can't be with Sakura, I just can't." He brought his hand to his forehead, wiping some water from his face. Light bits of rain continued to fall, slowly receding.

"But you have to! Damnit Sasuke! You have too!" Naruto cried out, unable to contain herself. She couldn't let Sasuke waste away his life for a friendship with a dead person, she just couldn't. Bringing her hands to her face, Naruto sighed. She wasn't going to cry, not for the last time she would let herself see Sasuke.

"But….. I love you Naruto." Sasuke silently whispered, the words rolling off his tongue. They were so gentle and few. But they told so much. So much he didn't get the chance to say before.

Raising her head to look at him, Naruto's eyes widened, the world seeming to stop in that very moment. As the words spilled from Sasuke's lips, Naruto felt everything crash around her. She knew she couldn't give Sasuke up, and she never would.

"But when I confessed to you, you-" Her words were cut short by Sasuke.

"You ran away before I could even say anything to you damnit Naruto! I was just so shocked when you decided to tell me that I didn't know what to do. I love you Naruto. Damnit. I love you." Sasuke said to her, not knowing what else to say.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. But they weren't tears of sadness – they were tears of joy. Sasuke, her best friend and rival, her crush, was in love with _her._ Words couldn't describe how happy she was. She didn't know what to do, other than cry. The rain had stopped drizzling down on the two, little brisks of sun seen hiding behind the clouds.

Sasuke stepped closer towards her. Repeating those three little words that meant the world to Naruto.

"I love you."

Bringing his lips down to hers, Sasuke lightly pressed them onto Naruto's. Both people closing their eyes, wishing for the moment not to end. But they both knew it would have too. By the time Sasuke opened his, the girl he loved had already vanished before his eyes. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he looked up at the sky, the sun coming to shine out from behind the clouds.

He'd finally gotten his sunshine back.

"_They say true love never dies."_

"_Do you believe that?"_

'_Yes.'_

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Well guys this was the final chapter (: Tell me what you all think! It's been amazing writing for everyone :D  
I know even I got sad as this came towards its bitter sweet end :c I'm planning on writing a couple of sequels to tie up the loose ends that I left in a few places :)  
I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it!  
**

**Words: 2,632  
**

**IchigoKisses  
**


End file.
